


We Didn't Know We Were in Love

by riots



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo doesn't make anything of it, so neither does Hoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Didn't Know We Were in Love

Dongwoo always sits next to Hoya on the plane. It starts out because Hoya never minds when Dongwoo falls asleep on his shoulder, even though he's a drooler. Somewhere in there, it becomes habit. Hoya doesn't think it looks all that comfortable but Dongwoo never fails to pass out within the first half hour of the flight, dead to the world and curled up against Hoya with one of his hands trapped between both of his. Dongwoo is warm, and reliable, and his weight against Hoya's side becomes so familiar that even when Dongwoo gets up to visit the bathroom, it feels odd.

Dongwoo is always groggy when he gets off the plane, and he hooks his hand on Hoya's shoulder, letting Hoya steer them out into the airport and towards the noisy, waiting fans. Even when his hand finally drops and they push through the crowds, he stays close, arm jostling against against Hoya's until they're in the van and on their way.

Dongwoo doesn't make anything of it, so neither does Hoya.

 

 

-

 

 

The variety show is in two days, and Hoya is nearly certain they've got the routine down pat. _Nearly_. They've been practising for hours, and his muscles are aching. He takes a second to catch his breath, wipes at the sweat dripping down his forehead. Dongwoo is sprawled out on the floor, chest heaving. Hoya reaches for a bottle of water but his hand shakes and it slips, rolling across the floor to nudge up against Dongwoo's hip. Dongwoo turns to look at him. “I think we're done for the night,” Dongwoo suggests. His shirt, drenched with sweat, clings to his ribs.

Stubbornly, Hoya shakes his head. This needs to be perfect. He presses a hand to his chest and waits for his heart to slow before he reaches for the music player again and presses play.

He's less than thirty seconds into the routine, so focused and tired that he doesn't notice when Dongwoo climbs to his feet and wraps his arms around Hoya from behind. Hoya stumbles to a halt, frowning at the feel of Dongwoo's damp chest pressed against his back, pinning his arms to his sides. “We're done for the night,” Dongwoo says, more insistently, and this time Hoya listens. He listens to the exhaustion in his body and the concern in Dongwoo's voice and he lets Dongwoo lead him out of the practice room.

When Hoya's hands shake from exertion, Dongwoo just laces their fingers together and stills his trembling.

Dongwoo doesn't make a big deal of it, so neither does Hoya.

 

 

-

 

 

Woohyun and Sungjong are arguing over something, Hoya doesn't even know what anymore. They've been at odds for days and it's only been Dongwoo's interference that's prevented an explosion but things finally come to a head over something insignificant. Woohyun stomps his foot and bellows, knocking a glass off the table and Sungjong shrieks back before he flounces off to the room he shares with Hoya, slamming the door with dramatic force. Hoya hates getting involved in these arguments and prefers to let them shout themselves out, but Dongwoo is the one that grabs Woohyun and quietly placates him. Hoya's always admired that, Dongwoo's ability to talk anyone out of being mad. Woohyun is still kind of pouting but Hoya can tell by the relaxed way he digs an elbow into Dongwoo's side that he's getting over it. Woohyun's never been great at holding a grudge, anyway.

Sungjong is a bit more of an issue, but there isn't a person on the planet who can resist Dongwoo's sweet self, so it only takes a few words of persuasion before Sungjong is reluctantly opening the door just wide enough to let Dongwoo slip in. He disappears for nearly twenty minutes, and when he emerges, Sungjong trails after him. He doesn't look like he's enjoying it, but he finds Woohyun in the kitchen and formally apologizes. Woohyun waves him off, says he's sorry too, and then the two of them exchange small smiles.

Hoya is amazed by how quickly the two of them forget it happened after that. They bounce back so easily, squabbling and teasing each other while Sungjong helps Woohyun make dinner, but Hoya knows the stand off would have lasted much longer if it weren't for Dongwoo playing peacemaker.

Dongwoo sits down heavily on the couch next to Hoya and sighs. Dongwoo has been pacifying things between them for so long, and Hoya can see the toll it's taken in the circles under his eyes. He takes it all so personally. Hoya wraps his arm around Dongwoo's shoulder and pulls him in to lean against him, taking Dongwoo's weight against him. Dongwoo doesn't fight it, presses his face into Hoya's throat and exhales. Hoya's no good with words, but Dongwoo doesn't seem to mind. Hoya curls a hand around Dongwoo's wrist, thumb pressed against his pulse and he smiles to himself as he feels Dongwoo relax against him.

Hoya knows that Dongwoo's so selfless and so busy taking on everyone else's burdens that he forgets about himself sometimes. It's why he likes to take a minute for Dongwoo whenever he can.

But Dongwoo never says anything about it, so Hoya doesn't think about it.

 

 

-

 

 

Hoya should have known that his mouth would get him in trouble eventually. He lets himself get carried away in an interview, competing with Woohyun to see who can be funnier, and he crosses a line. He knows the instant the words leave his lips that it's inappropriate, the MC's eyes widening and a startled noise escaping her mouth. The rest of the members gasp and laugh nervously and Sunggyu leans across Myungsoo to slap Hoya's arm reproachfully. Hoya takes it as his cue to cease talking, but he knows it's too late.

After the interview is done, the managers take Hoya aside and tear a strip out of him. He stands with his head down, remorseful, absorbing everything they say and nodding when prompted. He knows he made a mistake, and he feels awful about it. This is his job and he should know better. He deserves this.

In the van, everyone is silent. Sunggyu glares at him, but after a look at Hoya's face, he thankfully skips adding a second lecture to Hoya's day. Hoya crawls into the backseat, putting in his earbuds and pressing himself up against the window, wanting the day to be over so that he can stop feeling so terrible. He ignores everyone else, even Dongwoo when he takes the seat next to him.

He's exhausted on the drive, but he can't sleep. The glass is cool against his forehead and he stares out, not seeing anything of the landscape as it flashes past the windows. Suddenly, one of his earbuds is pulled out, and he twists in surprise. Dongwoo has claimed it for himself, putting it in his own ear. Before Hoya can protest, Dongwoo snags his ipod out of his hands too, flicking through songs until he settles on something and hands it back. Hoya frowns at him, confused, until the opening chords of the song play. It's a song Dongwoo had told him once reminded him of Hoya. Something about the steady rhythm, he'd said.

The corner of Hoya's mouth turns up just a little bit, and Dongwoo smiles widely in return, the warmth of his smile melting some of Hoya's turmoil away. “It's okay,” Dongwoo says softly, and Hoya didn't realize how badly he'd needed to hear that. Tugging at Hoya's wrist, Dongwoo pulls Hoya's hand out from where he'd tucked it into his pocket and holds it captive, rubbing his thumb rhythmically across Hoya's knuckles. It doesn't make it all better, but it helps.

Later, Dongwoo doesn't mention it, so Hoya doesn't bring it up.

 

 

-

 

 

Being asked about their ideals is really nothing new, and Hoya doesn't bat an eye when the question gets passed to him. He mentions an actress, grins widely, but he doesn't miss the look on Dongwoo's face. Dongwoo is absolutely terrible at hiding what he's thinking. Hoya doesn't mention it then, but he also doesn't forget the way the sunny smile slides right off Dongwoo's face.

The rest of the evening, Hoya knows that Dongwoo's avoiding him. It stings a little, especially since he doesn't have the slightest idea what he'd done. In the van home, Dongwoo chooses to sit up next to Myungsoo, and Hoya pretends it doesn't bother him. Sungjong takes the seat next to Hoya but he frowns, looking between the two of them. Before he can stick his nose in, Hoya shakes his head and puts in his earbuds. Maybe Dongwoo just needs some time to himself. There's a first time to everything, right?

He manages to corner Dongwoo when they get back to the dorm, but Dongwoo dodges his questions, all fake smiles, waving him off. He makes a weak excuse about having a bad night, and Hoya doesn't buy it for a second, but Dongwoo is looking desperately around for an escape. So Hoya pretends it makes sense and lets him go, but he's even more confused than ever.

This is stupid, he decides. When he heads back to his room, Woohyun throws him a knowing glance, and it doesn't help anything at all.

 

 

-

 

 

A few days later, they play a charity show in Seoul and when it comes time for them to say their goodbyes, Dongwoo hooks an arm around Myungsoo and holds him close, laughing affectionately as they take their bows. He's been distant for days and the sudden rush of anger Hoya feels at this sight surprises him. He manages to keep the smile on his face until they're offstage, but once they're off, Hoya brushes past the two of them coldly. Dongwoo's eyes widen and for once he reaches for Hoya, but Hoya's having none of it.

Back at the dorms, Myungsoo offers Hoya the first chance to shower, but Hoya's almost angrier at him, and he doesn't even know why. The two of them have been thick as thieves while Dongwoo shut him out and it's infuriating and painful and Hoya doesn't understand it. When he heads to the bathroom, he purposefully lets his shoulder hit Myungsoo hard enough to knock him off balance. The petty moment helps, just a little.

The shower helps clear his head, but this time, when Dongwoo looks at him, it's Hoya avoiding his eyes, dodging into his room. He wants the little moments of revenge to make him feel better, but the hurt in Dongwoo's eyes and the way his shoulders slump just a little only make him feel worse. He lays on his bed and stares up at the bottom of Sungjong's and wonders when things got so complicated.

 

 

-

 

 

It takes another week of the two of them avoiding each other before Woohyun snaps. Maybe he's got some insight on this that Hoya doesn't have, but he gets huffy, grabbing Hoya by the arm and bodily dragging him to Dongwoo's room. Dongwoo looks up at the intrusion, eyes wide and startled. “I've had enough of this,” Woohyun says. “Can you two quit being all weird with each other and go back to being happy and gross boyfriends in love?”

Hoya chokes. In front of them, Dongwoo stares at Woohyun, mouth hanging open. He looks as completely baffled as Hoya feels. “I – uh.” Hoya stumbles on his words, licks his lips, tries again. “What?”

Woohyun waves a hand. “Look, I don't know what happened or whose fault it is, but you two are weird and it's making everyone _else_ weird, so you need to make up and go back to holding hands and making googly eyes at each other.”

Dongwoo tips his head. “But we're not dating?” Hoya's glad that at least he's not the only one confused here.

“What are you talking about?” Hoya finally manages, and he's kinda pleased that he managed a whole sentence that time.

Woohyun falls silent, looking back and forth between the two of them. He looks like he's putting together the pieces of a puzzle in his head. “Huh,” he says finally, then he raises his hands in the air. “I'm not touching this one.” He disappears from the room, and then it's just Hoya and Dongwoo.

It's the first time the two of them have been alone in days. Hoya shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot and says nothing. Dongwoo watches him from the other side of the room, and neither of them move.

The silence stretches until it's unbearable, and that's when Dongwoo speaks. “Why are you mad at me?” he asks, and Hoya flinches at the undercurrent of hurt in his voice.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Hoya points out. Dongwoo doesn't reply and stares at the floor. Hoya can't handle this. “Why, uh. Why do you think he said that?” Dongwoo's eyes flick up, and Hoya can tell he's not following him. He jerks his head at the door behind him. “Woohyun.”

Dongwoo looks at him for a long time, not saying anything. It's disconcerting. He takes a deep breath. “What if, like, he's got a point?” Dongwoo's eyes are wide and he looks nervous and Hoya is pretty sure he's even more lost.

“What? I, I don't - “

Dongwoo cuts him off. “When you were talking about your ideal,” he says hesitantly. “It just – she wasn't - “ Something clicks into place and Hoya's heart stops for a second.

“Oh,” he says. “ _Oh._ ”

Dongwoo laughs a little, but he still looks so uncertain. “Yeah,” he agrees. Hoya hates how vulnerable Dongwoo looks, so he decides to meet him halfway.

“Don't be stupid,” Hoya says. Dongwoo narrows his eyes. “I couldn't say _you_.” When he speaks, it's honest, even though he maybe hadn't realized it until right then.

Dongwoo opens his mouth for a second, then closes it and grins. Hoya hasn't seen that bright smile directed at him in so long and it unlocks something in his chest, something that makes him walk towards Dongwoo and close the distance between them. He doesn't reach for him, not yet, but the tension between them has eased.

“I'm sorry,” Hoya says quietly. He knows he's been acting like a child, and he feels bad for hurting Dongwoo. “I shouldn't have -” He keeps fumbling with his words. This feels big. He takes a deep breath and tries again. “You weren't talking to me, and then you and Myungsoo, on stage...”

Luckily, Dongwoo catches on, puts him out of his misery. He reaches for Hoya's hand, but unlike every other time, he seems hesitant. He takes his time fitting his fingers to the spaces between Hoya's, paying attention to how comfortable and familiar the gesture is. He looks up. “Now who's stupid?” he asks. When Dongwoo has that wide, contagious smile on his lips, Hoya would agree to anything. Especially when it's just for him.

“I think,” Hoya says, and his own voice surprises him with its hoarseness. “I think I want to kiss you.”

“You think?” Dongwoo echoes, the beginning of a laugh in his throat, but Hoya is already leaning in and pressing his mouth to Dongwoo's.

He didn't know it would be so easy. Dongwoo makes this soft, pleased noise and his lips part under Hoya's. His heart races. He brings up his free hand to cup Dongwoo's face and Dongwoo hooks his fingers in Hoya's beltloop, pulling him forward until their bodies are flush together. All Hoya can think about is how right this feels.

When he pulls away, Dongwoo pushes his thumb against Hoya's hip and just looks at him, teeth pressed into his bottom lip. “Do you think maybe Woohyun has a point?” Hoya murmurs.

A mischievous look crosses Dongwoo's face. “Oh, don't tell him he's right. He gets so annoying when he knows he's right.” Hoya snorts and rests his forehead against Dongwoo's. For the first time in almost a week, everything feels okay again.

 

 

-

 

 

They have a day off a few days later, and when Dongwoo shuffles out of his room, pajamas slung low on his hips and hair a complete mess, Hoya doesn't hesitate to pour a second bowl of cereal when he pours his own. Dongwoo is still only half awake, eyes half closed and bare feet dragging against the cold floor. It doesn't stop him from smiling a sleepy thank you as Hoya slides the bowl in front of him.

Sungyeol emerges just in time to see Hoya's gesture and he scowls grumpily, flopping down heavily in the chair next to Dongwoo. “It's not fair that your boyfriend makes you breakfast,” Sungyeol complains to him. He stares enviously at Dongwoo's cereal but when he makes a move to steal it, Hoya knocks his hand away. “Yah! It's not fair!”

Hoya ignores him, though. He's too busy thinking about how Dongwoo's mouth curved up when Sungyeol said the word 'boyfriend'. Under the table, Dongwoo rests his foot against Hoya's, exchanging a look with him.

So, maybe they haven't officially assigned a name to what they are. But Dongwoo doesn't argue about it, so neither does Hoya. 


End file.
